A polycarbonate resin is widely used in a variety of fields such as OA equipment, electronic and electric equipment, and automobiles as it has excellent mechanical properties and thermal properties. However, the polycarbonate resin has low workability due to high melt viscosity and has a problem with chemical resistance especially to cleaners as it is an amorphous resin. Therefore, it is known that a polyolefin-based resin is added to the polycarbonate resin to compensate for these disadvantages. When a polyolefin-based resin is simply added to the polycarbonate resin, a poor appearance or delamination occurs due to low compatibility between the polycarbonate resin and the polyolefin-based resin, thereby making it difficult to obtain satisfactory mechanical properties. Therefore, it is difficult to put it to practical use.
Then, to enhance compatibility between the polycarbonate resin and the polyolefin-based resin so as to provide mechanical properties for practical use, various resin compositions are proposed.
For example, there is disclosed a process in which an elastomer graft modified with a hydroxyl group-containing vinyl monomer is added as a compatibilizer (Patent Documents 1 and 2). There is also disclosed a process in which polypropylene modified with a hydroxyl group-containing vinyl monomer is used as a compatibilizer and an ethylene-α-olefin copolymer of ethylene and an α-olefin having 4 or more carbon atoms is used as an impact resisting agent (Patent Documents 3 and 4). There is further disclosed a process in which a terminal carboxylated polycarbonate resin and an epoxylated polypropylene resin are used (Patent Document 5). There is still further disclosed a process in which a terminal carboxylated polycarbonate resin and a maleic anhydride-modified polypropylene resin are used (Patent Document 6).
There is also disclosed a process in which a styrene-ethylene.butylene-styrene block copolymer is added as a compatibilizer (Patent Document 7). There is further disclosed a process in which a styrene-ethylene.propylene-styrene copolymer is added (Patent Document 8).
However, all of the above documents fail in obtaining more excellent chemical resistance, mechanical properties, appearance and tape peeling resistance than the practical levels of the polycarbonate. Further, since a large difference in melt viscosity between the polycarbonate and the polyolefin is one of the causes of reducing compatibility, a polyolefin having a relatively low MFR is often used in these documents. However, resin compositions comprising a polyolefin having a low MFR do not have an improved appearance and improved tape peeling resistance, and use of a resin composition comprising a polyolefin having a high MFR has not been reported up to now.